knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Episodes and Chapters
Main Episode-0 Pray Knight Run - 42 Homecoming by Japanzai - June 18, 2012 Knight Run - 41 Return by Japanzai - May 31, 2012 Knight Run - 40 Knight's Qualification by Japanzai - May 25, 2012 Knight Run - 39 Wish by Japanzai - May 17, 2012 Knight Run - 38 Certain Determination by Japanzai - May 13, 2012 Knight Run - 37 Arin by Japanzai - May 08, 2012 Knight Run - 36 Time to Recapture (4) by Japanzai - May 03, 2012 Knight Run - 35 Time to Recapture (3) by Japanzai - Apr 29, 2012 Knight Run - 34 Time to Recapture (2) by Japanzai - Apr 16, 2012 Knight Run - 33 Time to Recapture (1) by Japanzai - Apr 01, 2012 Knight Run - 32 Breakthrough by Japanzai - Mar 23, 2012 Knight Run - 31 Each Other's Circumstances by Japanzai - Mar 10, 2012 Knight Run - 30 Parted Hand by Japanzai - Mar 01, 2012 Knight Run - 29 Legend by Japanzai - Feb 26, 2012 Knight Run - 28 Belchis by Japanzai - Feb 21, 2012 Knight Run - 27 Something That Can't Be Put Aside by Japanzai - Feb 18, 2012 Knight Run - 26 Two People by Japanzai - Feb 17, 2012 Knight Run - 25 The Past of The Two by Japanzai - Feb 16, 2012 Knight Run - 24 Winter by Japanzai - Feb 15, 2012 Knight Run - 23 Retreat by Japanzai - Feb 14, 2012 Knight Run - 22 Top Sword: Part 2 by Japanzai - Feb 13, 2012 Knight Run - 21 Top Sword: Part 1 by Japanzai - Dec 19, 2011 Knight Run - 20 Weapon of Masacre: Morglay by Japanzai - Dec 19, 2011 Chapter 19 Fear in White by Japanzai - Oct 21, 2011 Chapter 18 Knights by The Company - Jul 04, 2011 Chapter 17 Prelude to War by The Company and KRFC - Apr 21, 2011 Chapter 16 Preparation by KRFC - Jan 06, 2011 Chapter 15 Power for Somebody by KRFC - Dec 28, 2010 Chapter 14 Drawing by KRFC - Dec 09, 2010 Chapter 13 Silent War by KRFC - Dec 01, 2010 Chapter 12 Enemy by KRFC - Nov 21, 2010 Chapter 11 Knight, Jill McKellen by KRFC - Oct 28, 2010 Chapter 10 The Impossible Assult by KRFC - Oct 21, 2010 Chapter 9 Fellow Soldier, Doll, Disciple, And... by KRFC - Oct 10, 2010 Chapter 8 Sign by KRFC - Oct 08, 2010 Chapter 7 Retirement by Knight Run Fan Cafe - Oct 01, 2010 Chapter 6 Gloomy by JaSo - Sep 27, 2010 Chapter 5 The Hand That Stroked My Head by JaSo - Sep 23, 2010 Chapter 4 A Two Person Battle by JaSo - Sep 06, 2010 Chapter 3 Person I Miss by JaSo - Sep 06, 2010 Chapter 2 The Land Where People Live On by JaSo - Sep 02, 2010 Chapter 1 The Knights by JaSo - Sep 02, 2010 Story Knight Run is a webtoon but it's also published on paper, drawn by different people. Some info about the episodes here: Category:Chapters. OBS *'KR Wiki salutes all scanlators for their time and effort for bringing these chapters.' *Dates taken from Mangafox, The Company and Japanzai websites. *If possible, visit the Naver webtoon link to prestige the author with your pageview. This generally helps the Author financially and may get them better deals if they wish to publish as a volume. *HTML Table help English translation: JaSo, KR Online Fan Cafe , The Company , Japanzai Read at: LINE Webtoon Original Naver Webtoon (naver.com) Author's Blog (egloos.com) Category:Chapters